


A Punisher, An Avenger, Two Spirals, and One an Half Wolves

by Midnightangelsflame



Category: Naruto, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Frank Castle, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Bed time stories that are true, Chakra Chains, Childhood Friends, Codependency, F/M, Fucking awesome Uzumaki because they need more love, Fuinjutsu, Gaara is an Uzumaki, Haruno is the name of an Uzumaki, Hatake Clan, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hatake Wolves, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi is a good teacher, Karin Uzumaki - Freeform, Little Sakura loves stories, Naruto gets a family, Naruto is learning Fuinjutsu, One Shot One Kill motto, Pack Bonding, Revenge can be healthy, Sakura Needs a Hug, Sakura is a fuinjutsu prodigy, Sakura is an Uzumaki, Sakura loves her father, Sasori is an Uzumaki, Sasuke needs a hug, Sniper - Freeform, Team as Family, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Uzumaki were feared for a reason, Uzushio Village, Uzushio will be rebuilt, fuinjutsu!naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightangelsflame/pseuds/Midnightangelsflame
Summary: Frank Castle was dead on the table. When he woke up, he looked like he'd lived another lifetime. Why were his eye so dark? What did he mean home? His house or something else because the way he said home was...different.Frank Castle did live another life. Those few minutes of death were a lifetime to him. For those few minutes in his birth world, he lived a lifetime in another, as an avenger with red eyes.Now Frank, thrown into a world filled with fire breathing children, must deal with family-murdering-older-brothers, a blond loud-mouthed mooching orphan, a scarily smart pink haired girl, a white haired bastard, and last but not least, sharing the mind of an eight year old trauma case. Because Frank's life couldn't get worse than watching his family die in front of him. He was almost wrong.  His family comes first always, but some how these people have wiggled their way into his broken heart and when you threaten Frank Castles family there is hell to pay, literally.Or the coolest excuse I had to get Frank and Sasuke, who both lost their families in front of their eyes and want fucking sweet revenge, to interact.





	1. The Eyes

Frank Castles eyes are blue like the ocean, they ripple with feeling and crash into you like a wave on to sand.

Now, his eyes can change to red like the ocean of blood he has drench himself in. Some days, he misses those blue, blue eyes. The eyes his wife sought when her children were gunned down. The eyes she never got to meet before she too was murdered. Those lovely blues eyes that watched as his comrades and brothers-in-arms fought beside him, when they all watched his back and he theirs. Those lovely blues eyes that saw more than he wanted to.

Those eyes didn't come with him in this life. Now these eyes are dark and hollow. They don't ripple or crash. They rage and crack and change, into red and black and blood.

This face is younger and broken. This is a lost child looking for some meaning. Something to blame, to rage and hate. This boys older brother has given it freely, willingly. To willing Frank thinks. From the boy, he learns that man was his older brother, Itachi, only thirteen and killed 45 clan members in a single night. 

Frank wakes up in middle of the massacre, when Itachi is showing Sasuke all that he's done. 

They both scream, "Their gone, their gone, their gone." He knows, they are both seeing their family. His two kids and his wife, but he also sees the boys father and mother, they become his father and his mother too. The lines between Frank and this boy blurr, that's his brother that killed the clan. His brother Billy. His brother Itachi. He can't tell them apart any more. 

Billy didn't do that he didn't kill my family. But I didn't have a wife or children, so how can I lose them. He doesn't know any more, but god damn it, if that bastard is gonna get away. 

Frank rages, he keeps repeating bastard in Sasuke's head. He can feel this kids pain, physical and mental. The child's pain is different from his less hot, more grief and loneliness, more disbelief. Franks pain is burning and rage, and cold despair. 

So when the spinning star hits Sasuke's arm, Frank can feel it. He tells Sasuke to get up, to move or he'll die. _Come on kid. Up...Up!_ Sasuke gets up slowly, He's in so much pain. _You gotta run, now kid._ Sasuke doesn't stop, not until Itachi is in front of him. Sasuke asks why, why did his beloved older brother do this. Itachi speaks in a cold smug voice. "To test my capacity. You weren't even worth killing. Hate me and when you have the same eyes as me, come and claim my head. Now run little brother cling to your wretched life." 

Frank rages again. He wants to kill this psychopath right here right now, but he's in little Sasuke's body. Frank hates the helplessness that he feels now, it brings back the fresh wound of his family. He couldn't do anything for them, now he can't do anything for Sasuke and his family. 

Then Sasuke is running after his brother and Itachi turns and there are tears there. Frank is shocked, what the hell is going on. There is despair and self-hatred there, one that Frank has seen in his own eyes. Franks shoves Sasuke behind him, in their shared mindscape. Frank screams, and Sasuke's voice shrieks out, "Why are you crying, you psycho. What, that dead family mean something to you. Why'd you do it then, huh? What the fuck? You have no right to cry for them? You killed them in cold blood."

Itachi's eyes narrow and bleed into red. "Where's my brother? What did you do with Sasuke?"

"Oh, so you care about him now. If you really did, you wouldn't have tortured him. God damn you. Who do you think you are? Don't worry your little brother is safer with me than you."

"Good. Please, keep my brother safe, there are enemies that want his eyes, everywhere. " Itachi wipes his own eyes.

"Oh no no. Your not getting away. Why'd you do it? You killed your own parents, but you couldn't kill your little brother." Itachi was gone before the last word left Frank's or rather Sasuke's mouth. Itachi loved his family. There was another feeling in those eyes too, resignation. Was he resigned to his fate, but what fate. Frank and Sasuke pass out, after all his eyes are Sasuke's now. 

When they wake up Sasuke feels hope that it was a dream, he doesn't want to open his eyes, doesn't want that horrible dream to be real. Frank doesn't either. He doesn't want to be trapped in an eight year old kid with too many issues.

But they do. There is no one in sight. This must be a hospital. The walls are crisp white and clean. The gown they wear is flimsy. Sasuke doesn't want to see anyone. He doesn't want to be questioned. He want his mom and his dad to hold him. He want his big brother to be here.

_Hey kid._ Frank starts, not really knowing where to go next. This is all so surreal, and crazy and not making any sense at all, but he knows this kid needs him, like his son needed him. This kid is as old as Frank Jr. _I'm here, and I'm not leaving any time soon, possibly because I can't._ Sasuke sobs then, he's glads he's not alone. The kid isn't even alarmed that a voice in his head is talking to him. That should worry Frank. This whole situation should really worry Frank, but honestly, he's past caring. He's seen this kid tortured by his older brother, his older brother who cried after he killed his own family and he's inside this kids head.

This kid, who's the same age as his son, his son who's dead. In a twisted sort of way, this kid is like his son. His son who lost his father, his son who lost his family, his son who's lost his life. This kid has lost his family, and his admired older brother a traitor. Frank vows to help this kid in whatever way he can, because this kid is like his son. 

They go back to Sasuke's home. No one stops them. Where are the grown ups Frank thinks. This fucking eight year old kid is going back to where his family was murder. Sasuke stands in front of his homes front door.

"Why are you in my head." Sasuke whispers out loud. 

Frank huffs inside Sasuke's head. _Kid, I have no goddamn idea. But what I do know is that going back in that house will not make you feel any better._

Sasuke's hand stops short on the door. "I have to see, I have to know if...it's true."

His small voice is pathetic.

_Ok, but first stop talking out loud. Just think toward me, there's people in the trees and the roof._ Sasuke looks toward the trees that are in the main house's garden and the roof, in the shadows are masked men. Sasuke knows he shouldn't see them, they should be invisible to him, their ANBU.

_It's a secret division in the ninja corps._ Sasuke thinks.

 _Military?_ Frank thinks back.

_They are a big part of the village, really what this village is based on. My family was made of ninja. One of the founding families. The Uchiha and Senju. I'm training to be a ninja. I have to to..._

_Aright, that I can help you with. I'm also military from where I'm from. Honestly, it's the only thing I can do. I'm stuck with you, at least until we figure out a way to get me back into my body and my own home._ Frank feels Sasukes chest hurt. His throat burns with tears. Sasuke turns from the door and starts to walk toward the exit of the blood filled streets.


	2. The Academy

They go back to the academy a week after the massacre.Frank is still puzzled about what Itachi said, when he blocked Sasuke. By shoving Sasuke behind him, he blocked out what Sasuke could see and hear. The lectures are interesting for Frank. He absorbs everything, so that he might find a way back home. Chakra is so unbelievable to him. These people can spit fire and hold lighting in their hands. They can control wind and water.

Frank is so out of his league, he's stuck in an eight year olds head that can spit fire at his enemies, villages full of superpowers ninja. They both learn together at the academy. Frank teaches the kid what he knows of his world. What he learned as a scout sniper. _One shot, one kill. There is no need to kill civilians. People don't need to die needlessly. Only those that deserve it._

_How do I know they deserve it?_

Frank is quiet for a few seconds. _Sometimes you have to kill for the mission, no matter who it is and it doesn't matter if they deserve it or not. You have your mission and if you don't completed, sometime you die. In war, the other side never really deserves death but they went against our country. Our families could die if we don't kill them on the front lines. I didn't care._

Sasuke doesn't respond as they walk home. The market place is bustling with people. They look at Sasuke with sad eye and both Frank and Sasuke hate it. They are not on display for their tragedy. Sasuke hurry's past their eyes, to where only ghost follow him, into his home.

It goes like this for months before anything changes. It's this ball of sunshine that drops into the market place while Sasuke is walking home. The eyes that follow him, turn to the boy dressed in all orange with malice.

_Huh well that's new. Wonder what he did?_

_He just plays pranks and fails at tests. ___

____

Frank turns his head to the side, that level of hate is overblown for some kid pranks. There's definitely something wrong around that kid. Frank has never been one to stick his head where it isn't wanted, but there is something about this orange clad kid. In class all the kid does is seek attention. Sasuke has gotten glimpses of him training his ass off. He tries hard, but something is holding him back.

This is the first time Frank has wanted to know something so bad and he hates it. He is a soldier, they don't ask question, they follow directions.

Sasuke begins to walk away and Frank holds his tongue. It isn't his any of business what that kid is or isn't.

He keeps telling that to himself all of the next week and helps Sasuke finish this school year. They get a few months of break.

_You were a scout sniper. Do you think I could make something like that? Maybe you could use it. ___

____

Frank chuckes _You want to be a scout sniper, eh. Alright kid. You don't have guns here so your gonna have to make something. You could use one of those wind jutsu's. ___

______ _ _

For the rest of break Sasuke and Frank research and train, going from the library to his own training field. They meet a girl with pink hair, the third day at the library. She's in Sasuke class.

______ _ _

_Ain't she the real smart kid. She's always get a hundred on those tests. You could use a friend like that, at least to consult with on our project. It never hurt to be friendly with a potential teammate. Their gonna have your back, you don't want that back exposed. If you don't trust them with your secrets, at least trust them with your life._

______ _ _

_I don't want her involved. What if she finds out something about us?_

______ _ _

_Kid, she ain't never gonna guess this. Hell, I still don't think I believe it either._

______ _ _

Sasuke approaches the pink haired girl. "Hey. Haruno Sakura, right? I'm Uchiha Sasuke, we're in the same class." Sakura startles at his voice and shrinks into her seat. She turns to him, shy.

______ _ _

"U-Uchiha-San, um uh... Do you need something?" Sasuke blinks a little taken back by such formality. Most people haven't talked to him since the massacre.

______ _ _

"Yeah-I, your really smart, so I thought you could help me with something. I'm looking for some wind jutsu that can push small objects really fast. I haven't found much here." Sakura blushes bright red and stands.

______ _ _

"Of course, I can help you. It's hard to find jutsu since we're still academy student and what your looking for might be above us for a while yet. But I'll see what I can find in the Civilian section. I'll let you know in a few days if I find anything. I'm usually in the library." 

______ _ _

Sasuke's lips twitch. "Thank you, Haruno-san." Sasuke stays for a while after that, researching how objects move in space. Frank calls it physics. There is more math than Sasuke likes in it, but he needs to learn this for the sniper.

______ _ _

_What should I call it when it's done?_ He asks Frank.

______ _ _

_Kid, I'm just a solider. You're the imaginative one._

______ _ _

_Alright, how about rocket ball._

______ _ _

Franks snorts _Hell No, that's the stupidest name._ But Frank can feel the kids mood is light and he wants to laugh. It's not very often that Sasuke's feels this good. He's always in a bad mood, depressed. Frank does't help much with his own feelings in the mix.

______ _ _

Sasuke puts his books away and gathers his notes. Sakura is still intently reading with piles of books next to her. _She really doesn't want to disappoint, eh Sasuke._ Frank points out with a smirk.

______ _ _

_Shut up. _Sasuke is out the door not looking back at the pink haired girl again. He's rushing to get home, so he doesn't get mobbed by fangirls. He can still remember their shrieks and Franks laughter at his predicament.__

________ _ _ _ _

He isn't watching where he going thanks to a new set of laughter from Frank at the memory. He runs straight into the orange blob. They both fall over.

________ _ _ _ _

"Damn damn. Hey! Hey! You ruined my prank!" He screams as the orange paint spills onto the path. But then an old man comes out of the house they are both in front of.

________ _ _ _ _

"Shit shit, come on, Sasuke." Sasuke bristled at being address so informally by someone he can't even remember the name of. The boy grabs his arm and starts running.

________ _ _ _ _

Franks is still laughing and he laughs harder still. The two boys are running into alleys and twisting and turning, people and animals blurr by as the two pass them. They stop in front of the red light district.

________ _ _ _ _

"What the hell?" Sasuke yells.

________ _ _ _ _

"Sorry, sorry but he was totally gonna blame us and I'm sure you didn't want that. Oh oh I'm Uzumaki Naruto," The orange blob says. The sun is setting and it's casting an orange glow in the sky.

________ _ _ _ _

"But it was your fault." Uzumaki scratches his neck awkwardly at the accusation.

________ _ _ _ _

"Ehh, yeah. It was but... I didn't want you to get in trouble, too. Well, I'm gonna go now. Sorry about today." He looks at the pavement and starts to walk toward the red light district.

________ _ _ _ _

_Where's that kid going._

________ _ _ _ _

"Hey, where are you going, you're not supposed to go down that way, thats what my-" Sasuke stops himself from saying brother.

________ _ _ _ _

Naruto looks up and turns around so fast, he's like a bullet.

________ _ _ _ _

"I-I live here." He sheepishly scratches his neck again.

________ _ _ _ _

Sasuke blinks "What?! What about your parents?"

________ _ _ _ _

"I don't have any parents," He's almost ashamed to say it. "It's the only place I could afford."

________ _ _ _ _

_What should I do, Frank?_ Sasuke's voice is so unsure and frighten. He doesn't want to leave Naruto here. 

________ _ _ _ _

_You're not supposed to do anything, but have you seen the way all the adults look at him. If you go to an adult about this it won't get fix. Even if you have a powerful name, you're still just a kid._

________ _ _ _ _

Sasuke is torn. He didn't like this trouble maker. He hates him, but he's like Sasuke. He doesn't have any parent or siblings anymore. He wants to help him. Naruto can't live in red light district. If something bad happens and Sasuke could have prevented it, he'll be distraught.

________ _ _ _ _

_If it pains you that much, you have a lot of space in your compound. He could live there. It's your land you can do what you want with it. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sasuke is still torn. That's Uchiha land, non-Uchiha are not a allowed to live there. But I'm the last one, so does it really matter. It does he insist, but it's still doesn't help him make a decision.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_What if he only stays there for a few days. You can kick him out if you really want to, kid. But you know what happens to kids in the red light district. Remember, you want these people to trust you with their life._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Frank had pulled the memory of what Itachi had said while Sasuke was debating with himself.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sasuke sighs, "Alright, Uzumaki pack your stuff and meet back here." He can't trust Uzumaki with his life now, if Uzumaki even can't take care of himself.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Uzumaki's eyes bulge out of his face. Frank laughs in the background of Sasuke's head. Uzumaki runs, almost too quiet and quick for just an academy student. Sasuke frowns at that because how is the loser faster than him. He won't let that continue. Uzumaki's back with a big bag in a few minutes. Sasuke just raises his eyebrow.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Uzumaki jumps up and down with excitement "This is so cool, so cool, so cool. So what's gonna happen, are we having a sleep over. I've heard about those from people. I never get invited but that cool. I don't need those losers." Sasuke is already regretting this, but he said he'd do it. He can't back down now. They're almost to compound anyway.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uzumaki, you're gonna have the house next to mine most of them are empty. You're gonna have to buy your own food. This isn't permanent just until you get a better apartment. How do you get your money anyway?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I have an orphan fund. It's just enough to get by. I don't eat a lot so it's ok."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What do you mean you don't eat a lot?" Frank has woke from his nap to tune in. Sasuke looks Uzumaki in the eyes.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well some shops don't like my pranking so they always shoo me away, when I try to buy something." Sasuke eyes blaze with anger. Franks is just as mad. _The fuck kinda village you live in._ Frank thinks maybe he should censor himself a bit. He is in the head of an eight year old, after all.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_What the fuck are they doing to a future Konoha ninja._ Is sasuke's response. Frank thinks to himself that maybe censorship is little too late. Frank recalls the time they first saw the orange mence.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I knew there was more to this kid than normal. I don't think it's normal for someone who hates childish pranks_.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Uzumaki hurries to placate Sasuke, "It's only one or two shops. Nothing serious."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sasuke can't help but snort at that. "You can eat at my house until we figure out a better way to get you food."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

They are in front of Sasuke's house now. It stands taller than all the others that are around it. Uzumaki is staring opening mouthed, this is probably the biggest house he's seen. Sasuke smirks at his reaction, then he points to the house to the right of his. "That ones yours, there should be a futon in there, somewhere. It used to be my uncles and his families. You can come over when ever you're done unpacking." Uzumaki sobers up after that, nods and then walks in.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sasuke goes to his own and starts a tomato sauce with noddles. Frank showed him how to make it and he's loved it ever since. The food is almost done when Uzumaki comes over. "Here set the table will ya, Uzumaki."He smiles bright and goofy. "Alright, but where's the bowls."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sasuke points to the cabinets to the right of the sink as he stirs the Noddles. The table is set and they dig in.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sasuke, this is so good, how did you find this it's almost as good as ramen." Naruto face is covered in red sauce.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sasuke says sheepishly, " I uhh made it, I really like tomatoes." Naruto laughs at that and keeps eating. After dinner they both help with the dishes.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Umm I guess, I'll go to my house, uhh see ya tommorrow?" Sasuke nods to the question. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It's the middle of the night when Sasuke hears a sound. Frank woke him up. The door shuts and Sasuke creeps down the stairs in the hallway. There stands a green monster. Sasuke screams and so does the monster.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." It says and then he knows it Naruto.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What are you doing here." Sasuke ask nostrils flared.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's just such a big house and I...I'm sorry. I know you don't have to do this. I could just go back." Naruto keeps rambling but Sasukes secretly glad. He's not the only one creeped out by the ghost that linger here. For a while, he thought this feeling was shameful that he shouldn't be scared in the Uchiha compound. He should be proud to live here but Frank said it's ok to be scared. Even if he has never been scared himself. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's ok, Naruto." Naruto jolts when he hears his first name. Sasuke walks up to his parent room. He won't give him Itachi's room, no way. He can't bring himself to move into the master bedroom. It had always been his parents, but now it's Narutos. "You can sleep here, sorry it's kind of messy, I don't go in here a lot." Naruto just settles down with his frog hat on and falls sleep as Sasuke leaves.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Franks smirks to himself. Looks like these kids found something in common.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Uzumaki

It's five days later, Friday, that Sakura tells Sasuke there aren't any books that could help him in the civilian section.

"Thank you Haruno-San, but I still need you to help me with something else. It's something only you can do. Will you help me?" Sakura looks hard at him, she knows something is up.

"What is it?"He smirks as she asks.

"Meet me at the Uchiha compound in three hours bring everything you can find on object movement in space and wind jutsu even if you think it's useless." Sakura frowns at that, but nods.

Three hours later Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, plus Frank, are staring at Sasukes kitchen table.

"Ok Uchiha what is this. What is he doing here?" Sasuke narrows his eyes at her.

_Wow Sasuke already so protective of your little brother, eh._

_Shut up._

"First of all. You don't talk to people like that in my house. He's helping me and so are you. I could find some one else to help if you don't want to."

Sakura's eyes widen, but Sasuke isn't sure if it's because of the threat or because he's protective of Naruto.

"Alright, lets see those books Haruno." Sasuke sits down at the table as Sakura gets the books out of her bag. Sasukes notes are spread out on the table.

Sasuke picks up one of the wind jutsu books as Sakura explains what she found.

"I could only find two small book on wind Jutsu and they don't explain in any detail how to change your chakra to wind. They do explain how the jutsu effects your opponent. There is one that seems like something you might be looking for. The Wind Bullet but it's doesn't cover a small area, it covers a wide area."

Frank laughs at the name, and Sasuke has to resist the urge to snort.

"Hey, Sasuke. Why am I here? This seems like something you and Sakura can do alone." Naruto starts. Sasuke looks at Naruto with a smirk.

"That's because, Naruto, your gonna do the hard part. You have to sneak us into the chunin section in the library." Naruto gapes at Sasuke then his face morphs into a mischievous smile. Sasuke knows this is gonna be fun for him.

"Naruto, while Haruno and I go over the notes and books, you can figure out a plan. You're good at getting away and sneaking. Remember they're chunin, so we have to be careful. You can go to the library and scope it out, since I'm sure you've never been." After Naruto scrambles out, Sasuke and Sakura silently look over the notes.

Sakura keeps fidgeting, and as Sasuke goes to ask her what the problem is she asks, "What is the point of all this Uchiha-san? What are you doing with all this?" That caught Sasuke off guard. He was sure this shy girl wouldn't ask him questions. That's why he went to her. Sasuke grinds his teeth, not sure what to do. I don't know her, I can't trust her with this. Frank doesn't respond.

"I can't tell you Haruno. It's a secret project, but your smart, you might figure it out." Frank interjects I doubt it.

Haruno nods "S-Sorry, I thought since we're gonna break into the library, you'd tell me something." She quiet for a few minutes and then points to one of his drawing. "This diagram looks very interesting." She point to the outline Sasuke made of the Sniper rifle and then the one he tried to incorporate wind jutsu with. That one didn't turn out so great.

"The second one here, theoretically is not as sound as the first because it's missing a a stabilizer in the pipe. If I'm not mistaken."

_Frank?_

_She's not wrong, I didn't catch that. You should keep this girl around. She's a smart one._

When it's starts to get dark out Sakura leaves. He walks her to the gates since it's her first time here and it gets confusing. When they get to the gate, he sees his fan club and darts away.

He doesn't even make it around a corner when he hears it.

"Forehead girl,"

"What's a big forehead girl like you doing with Sasuke-kun." Sasuke scowls they have no right to use my first name, I don't even know them. Before Sasuke can step in Naruto comes in yelling.

"What are you saying about Sakura-chan? She has a big forehead?! Well that's cuz she smarter than all of you combined. This is Sasuke's land, your not allowed to be here."

Thats when Sasuke steps in with a scowl. His face is dark and hate-filled, "He's right, now get off my land." Both boys watch until the last of the fangirls scatter and then they turn to Sakura.

"Are you ok Sakura-Chan? Don't listen to those girls. Their just jealous of your big brain, your just too smart Sakura-Chan." Naruto speaks for both of them, while Sasuke nods his agreement.

Sakura tells them she has to get home before her parents get worried. "Bye Sakura-Chan." Naruto yells after her.

"Don't forget we still have work to do." He replies in a normal tone. 

The next day Sakura knocks on the door with more books on object movement. "I got more books from my house. My father is a builder so I borrowed these." Naruto hasn't woken up yet, he stayed up late planning. Sasuke takes Sakura to the kitchen and they get to work. It's two hours later that Naruto stumbles into the kitchen in his froggy pajamas.

Sakura laughs at his ridiculous outfit, Sasuke has seen it before so he just smirks. Naruto turns bright red."S-Sakura-Chan. I didn't think you'd be here."

"What ya mean, Naruto. I told her to come over last night." Sasuke says his name like a insult but they both know it's not. It's like they've been brothers forever, but they've only known each other a week.

"I left some breakfast in the fridge for you." Naruto heads to the fridge, pulls out his food and makes a space at the cluttered table for himself. He eats his spaghetti, or tomato ramen as Naruto dubs it, cold.

Naruto turns to the rest of them when he's done. "I have a plan, guys. Tommorrow we have to meet up here at 8 in the morning though." And Naruto goes on to explain how they are gonna get the books.

 

Sakura goes home that night with a headache and and heavy heart. Shes never done something like this. They could all get in serious trouble for it. She walks in to the TV on, her father has been waiting for her. She gets excited, she almost forgot. He's going to teach her something new today.

She rushed to the kitchen, but her father has already put the food away. She grabs some out of the fridge and eats it cold and she thinks of Naruto. After she's done, they go to the her fathers study. This is where she practices her fuinjutsu, and where she learns new seal arrays.

The Harunos were descended from Haruno Uzumaki, a handmaiden that the Mito Uzumaki brought with her from Uzushio. Haruno was Mitos best friend, so the story goes. Sakura has searched the library a dozen times over and not found a scrap of information on Haruno Uzumaki. Sakura thinks she might not have even lived, but then she thinks how would I be alive, how would papa know fuinjutsu.

Her father places a scroll in front of her. "You've been studying before bed I hope."Sakura nods "Good, today you will learn something that took me a few years yet to get. So don't be discouraged if you don't get it right the first time. You know the Uzumkai swirl is used to store the chakra and directed it, correct."

Sakura nods, "Yes, sir."

Her father smiles, "Of course Sakura, but if you take out the swirl and leave the kanji but add a semi-Circle-swirl. What happens?"

Sakura thought about the swirl, which stored and directed the chakra when you pushed a small amount of Chakra in it. The more storage the bigger the swirl but circles had a different function altogether. They made the seal unstable, unpredictable. Circles are loops, they only loop the chakra in one direction, the uzumkai swirls can exit the circle of the swirl more than once making the distribution of chakra more even around the whole seal.

"So that makes the seal more unpredictable, but stable. That doesn't make any sense how can it be stable but unpredictable." Her fathers laughs at her conclusion.

"I told you it's a hard concept, but there's more to it than that." Her father place a scroll in front of her, smooths out the edges. He points to the lines that she hasn't learned about yet. The lines are complicated, they twist and turn and loop. They cross over each other, connect to the swirl and the kanji and some even connect to each other. Basic exploding tags don't have most of these. They show the kanji for explosion and then a broken circle around that, the rest of the tag symbolizes the explosion with squiggles and dots, like an image.

It's too simple, no Uzumaki would ever use that type of seal. The image seals work for simple things, but if you want a seal that can hold a storm that changes inside the seal with lightning and rain, or one that can keep you hidden and harden your skin so nothing can penetrate it. That image seal isn't gonna work.

"These lines are probably the second most important part of a seal. They connect the chakra, which you already know, but more than that they make up the dimension where the seal exists. Where your soul, or yang Chakra connects with the yang chakra of the realm of the undead." Sakura eyes widen.

"The undead, what do you mean, papa. That's crazy, there's a world of undead." Sakura's father smiles softly and nods.

"There is. We Uzumaki with our strong life force can connect to it with these seals. It is also said that the Uchiha eyes could do it, but the art was lost in time. Even if there were someone that knew, they died in the massacre never to pass on their knowledge." Her father sighed sadly, his dark pink hair, almost red hair, covered his face. Sakura thought of Sasuke and his family. She wanted him to have this knowledge.

"D-Do you think they kept records somewhere?" She asks but her father shakes his head.

"If there were, I'm sure they would have found it before now. Alright back on topic, it's getting late, my dear. The realm of the undead, used to be a part of our religion. It was said to be as beautiful as Uzushio. Many civilians use to practice it, but its fallen out, now. But they believed it was a dark and unnatural place. Which isn't true. I gave you a choice on what you wanted to believe Sakura, a choice that wasn't given to me, so I want you to keep an open mind on the next part of what I'm going to tell you." Sakura remembers her father praying to the ocean god, death god, and the sun god, in her childhood. She remembers small statues in the wall behind her fathers desk in this very room. She doesn't ask what happen to them because she want to hear the story.

"Keep in mind this is a religion, but also a history. Long ago, before the warring clan era and before the sage of six paths introduced chakra to everyone. The Uzumaki lived. They were small barely ten families. They lived on an island, just those families. There were three guardians of the Uzumaki, The Ocean Serpent, The Red Flying Sparrow, and the Dead Man.

The Uzumaki would thank the ocean serpent, Manou, for always protecting them from outsiders by throwing fruit into the ocean once every moon cycle. The Serpent would catching it in its swirling jaws that protected the island, those were the eddies so I think. They would thank the Red Flying Sparrow by letting lose red lanterns whenever he would leave.He was important for telling when the crops were ready to be picked. One of the prayers my father taught me, or should I say songs, the Uzumaki were never so solemn.

The last and most important god was The Dead Man. The Dead Man came around every few days, months, years. He was never gone for long on their small island, because many things died. He was the protector of the dead. He guided souls to his realm, where they never sought for anything except their loved ones. He saw how the Uzumaki protected all living things and wanted to give them a gift. The gift of fuinjutsu. He was the one who taught the Uzumaki how to use fuinjutsu and their soul, or yang chakra. The Uzumaki thanked him by protecting the living. They welcomed others on to their island, these were the beginnings of uzushio." Sakura clapped after the story was done. It was very interesting, it was her history. "I think that's enough for tonight. Remember what I told you about the connectors and half circle-swirl. We'll continue tomorrow." He kissed his daughter on the forehead as she got up to go to sleep.


	4. The Library Heist

The next morning Sakura woke up early. Her father was already up, and making breakfast. "Good morning, flower."

"Good morning," Sakura yawned and sat down to eat. Her father eyed her, as Sakura was never an early riser.

"What so special that today your up before your mother," Sakura didn't pause in eating or indicate in any way she was worried.

"I wanted to get a start on this project my friend asked me to help with. I have to get to the library early," Her father nodded slowly, she didn't even need to lie at all.

She finished her breakfast, washed her dish out, and ran out the door. She was at the Uchiha compound before 8:00. The Sasuke that opened the door was a mess. His hair stuck up like Naruto's and went sideways like a duck. Sakura smiled to stifle her laughter. He let her in without comment. He started making himself and Naruto breakfast. "You ready to get those books." He asked, as Naruto came down with his hair wet. He waved to Sakura before siting down to eat. Sasuke disappeared when Naruto came down.

They were all ready by 8:00 and left for the library in disguises that Naruto had come up with. Naruto sported a black hoodie and mask with blue pants, Sasuke wore a green hoodie and a black scarf. Sakura herself wore a blue hoodie with a red scarf, both Sasuke and Sakura wore black pants.

They split up and arrived at the library at different times. Naruto was the last and he made a ruckus when he came in. His job was to distract everyone and he did that very well. He toppled books off shelves, flipped chairs, jumped on tables.

The chunin section of the library was the second floor. Sasuke and Sakura were heading there, when Naruto's hood fell.

"Uzumaki!" Someone screamed in anger and Sakura froze. How did they know she was an Uzumaki? But there was no one coming her way when she looked around. They were all crowding around Naruto. No one could catch him.

Naruto is an Uzumaki! That's impossible all the Uzumaki were wiped out.

Sasuke snapped her out of her trance. "Come on, we have to hurry."

They were at the second floor, the guards were downstairs trying to keep Naruto from destroying the whole place.They ran across the isles looking for wind. "Wind, wind, wind," Sakura kept chanting. They finally got there as Sasuke picked up a book, they felt a slight breeze come from behind them.

"And what do you two think you're doing." A voice asked from behind them, in a jovial manner. Sasuke and Sakura turned around slowly as Sasuke hide the book in his shirt. They were caught red-handed, but that didn't mean all their hard work would be for nothing.

"We got lost trying to get away from that boy. He was so destructive." The chunin made a ugly face and mutter something that sounded like Demon brat. Sasuke was ready to snap at the man but Sakura grabbed his wrist. It was a distraction technique, make the man mad. "He was so scary and his eyes, they flashed red. He was growling at me. Asking me to come with him. I didn't want to, thats when Sasuke came and he dragged me up here to get away from that boy." The mans eyes grew darker, angrier.

"Alright you can go, but don't come up here again." The man left in a flash of leaves. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and nodded to Sasuke. They ran back downstairs as Naruto was leaving with an angry mob following him. Sakura wasn't worried, Sasuke said he was good at getting away. 

They made it to the Uchiha compound, in record time.

"Alright, Sasuke. Let's see what we got." She was excited to see what jutsu were in this book, the only book they got. Naruto might be a little mad since they only got one book.

It took most of the afternoon for Sasuke to read as Sakura looked over the diagrams again. Sakura couldn't really focus much, since she found out that Naruto was an Uzumaki. He was family, damnit. Why didn't father know? Why didn't she know? It was a relief when Naruto got back. He had changed into his regular orange clothes somewhere.

"Naruto," Sasuke nodded. "We got something. I've read it mostly through, there doesn't seem to be any jutsu that fits better than wind bullet. I'll just have to minimize the area effected by it. This book seems to have more information on how to change your chakra to wind and how the wind element works in general. Good job...both of you."

To be honest Sasuke didn't even do much. Sakura thought, bitterly. Sakura thought of the story her father had told her last night. She wanted to ask, she had to ask.

"Hey Sasuke. Do you know anything about the world of the undead?" Sasuke's eye flashes with hurt.

"How do you know about that? Where did you here that?" He was so mad. Sakura was stunned. 

"My father, he said it came from an old religion, very few people practice it still. My family does. I was wondering since your family was really old... that you might practice it too." She averted her eyes. His hurt didn't go away.

Sakura tried her best to avoided Naruto. He could be her brother, or cousin. She didn't think her parents would throw their child away. The Haruno's only ever had one child and they were always boys until her. Naruto was an Uzumaki and she never knew. He was one of them. She had to go home, she had to talk with her father.

"Since we got the book, you don't need my help for the rest of the day, right. It's my fathers off day and I want to spend some time with him." Both boys flinched at the word father. Sasuke just nodded stiffly. Sakura left with a nod to Naruto.

She burst in the door to her home and ran to her fathers study. " You told me the Uzumaki were gone. Why is there a boy with the name Uzumaki running around Konoha?"

Her father looked up, an eyebrow raised, not shocked at all. The seals around the house let him know if someone was inside the house, even if he wasn't. "There was another Uzumaki woman in the village, but she died the night of nine tails attack. He could be her son, but its unlikely."

"I don't believe that. Why would he have her name, if he wasn't her son or an Uzumaki. That's insulting to the dead clan." Sakura didn't know what to think anymore. Naruto was family whether her father said or not. She can't give up on the little family she has left.

Her clan was more powerful than she could imagine, that's why they were targeted and why she can't use her name proudly. Her family and many of their secrets were gone, things and tradition she will never know, people she will never know. Her father hugged her as she cried for her dead family and all the little things she would never know. The home she would never see, uzushio. It called to her like every Uzumaki, the salt water and whirlpools were in their blood.

"It's ok, sweety. If it bother you so much, why don't you become friends with him. Now, how about I tell you a story of the Hatake wolves that your grandma loved so much."

Sakura sat on her father lap even through she was getting too big for it and listened to the story of the wolves and her grandma. She'd heard the story many times before and even asked if she would have a wolf one day. Her father had never answered that question.

"The story begin on a dark night, in the Konoha forest. Your grandma, Mai was out late with her younger brother and father. It was sunset and they were getting ready to go home after a family training trip. Mai was farther away from her father than her baby brother. She had found a plant that was native to Iwa by following a strange white substance. She crouched down to examine it, when an Iwa ninja came out of the plant.

Being trained as a ninja she jumped back and pulled out a Kunai. Her father had grabbed her baby brother, who was only toddler. She held off the other nin for as long as she could, but it wasn't long enough. Her father couldn't get to her in time and the Iwa nin captured her. He said, "If you follow us, I'll kill her." So her father having her baby brother with him couldn't do much, without it resulting in her death. But Mai wasn't giving up, she was a strong kunoichi. She smiled at her father showing her white teeth. "Papa, momo, I'll be back. Don't you worry." The Iwa nin took of with her as her father watched helpless. Being strong for her family was never hard for Mai, it was being strong for herself that was hard.

As they got further and further away from her family Mai began to shake, with a kunai to her throat, she couldn't do much. The other nin had followed the one who had kidnapped her. They stopped when they were far away from Konoha and tied Mai up, so she couldn't run. They set up came, and Mai was left out in the dark Konoha forest in fall. There was a cold wind blowing from the south, but Mai didn't whimper. She refused to show weakness to these nin. This went on for two days. They were at the border of fire country. That's when she saw the white fur of a wolf shine in the dark. It's coat reflected the fire and it blue eyes were like being stabbed with ice, but when the wolf looked to Mai. She didn't see ice. She saw the warmth of the sun that shown in the morning dew.

Mai understand the what the wolf wanted, it wanted blood. Iwa blood. So she left the warmth of the fire for the cold darkness. She became a wolf. She traveled with the white wolves, gained survivor skills. Skills she would not have learned otherwise. She named her first wolf Momo, for the brother she never got to see grown up. Her baby brother, she had protected him and herself. She survived and before her death she came back home, to settle her debts and give momo, another caretaker. She still hasn't hit the bucket the old wolf." Her father laughed.

"Thank you papa. I always liked that story." 

For the rest of the academics break Sakura was with Sasuke and Naruto, training and looking through books on the Hatake and Uchiha. There wasn't much information on these clans, but she learned more than if she had ask their members.


End file.
